Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-76105A discloses a surveying device in which a telescope block including a digital camera unit and a collimating telescope is mounted on a leveling table that freely rotates central to a horizontal axis and a vertical axis.
As such a device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-346647A discloses a surveying device in which a telescope unit is mounted on a base plate that freely rotates central to a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. The surveying device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-346647A includes a tangent screw for rotationally manipulating (manipulating the displacement of) the telescope unit central to the horizontal axis and a tangent screw for rotationally manipulating (manipulating the displacement of) the telescope unit central to the vertical axis.